


Unbreakable Oath

by anglmukhii



Series: otayuri week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Day Seven: Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, Fairy! Yuri, Fluff, Knight! Otabek, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: Falling in love is not simply just about loving the things that you know about someone. It’s also falling in love with every new thing you learn about them.When a knight rescues a fairy from a trap, neither of them expected feelings to be forged from it. Otabek was just fulfilling a promise and Yuri was making sure he stuck to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! I'm totally a day late I know! I had a lot of things to do yesterday. I didn't want this to come out sloppy so I spent some time on it. I hope you enjoy!

He was sure he had passed this part of the forest already. But did it matter? It was routine to patrol the kingdom’s portion of the forest. It was a large distance, but someone had to do it. Otabek had volunteered, seeing as no one else would do it, and just to get away.

He preferred solitude, there was a certain freedom in it. No one to tell him what to do or where to go. In the forest, it was easy to get lost. And he loved it. By now, he knew every inch of the land. He knew every turn, every tree, every branch. Once he was done with his service, he would buy a share of land here. Yeah, that would be great.

Away from the demand of the king, away from his mother’s constant nagging of picking a bride, and away from people in general. He did his duty and he did it well. That’s what was asked of him and that’s what he did.

But it had been a long morning. His horse was tired, he was hungry, and if a bandit came along now it wouldn’t be much of a fight anyway. There was a stream nearby, he could tell by memory and sound. It was good to rest, drink water, and just enjoy a moment of peace and calm…

But the serenity was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping followed by a loud yelp. He frowned, it didn’t sound that far away. In fact, it was probably closer than it sounded.

“You stay here,” he told his horse. The horse obediently stood still as Otabek cautiously ventured back into the forest, his hand on the hilt of the sword, ready to draw it out. He always had to be ready for a fight. Even if it turned out to be an animal in a trap.

The forest was known for being eerily quiet. Not even the sound of birds chirping could be heard. In the daytime that may have been peaceful, but in the night it was nothing short of frightening. Otabek had grown used to it by now. There was no place in his mind for superstition, just what he could see. And even if ghosts were real, what could they do to him? They were dead and gone.

He turned a few corners and trees before he found that it was indeed a trap that had been sprung. He could hear a struggle followed by a yelp. But it wasn’t an animal. But it wasn’t a human either.

Was it a young woman? No…why would there be a woman alone this deep in the forest? But the long blonde hair, the crown braid with flowers, and small figure would logically lead him to that conclusion unless…

He saw the pointed ears poking out. He froze at the realization of what he was looking at. No…they were long dead.

The young fairy was struggling though, dragging its small body but howling in pain every time it got a certain distance.

“Hold still, you’ll only hurt yourself if you keep moving,” Otabek cautioned, drawing the attention of the fairy. It was surprised but it quickly melted into anger.

“I don’t need help from a filthy human like you,” he growled. Well, it was a young boy. A pretty one at that.

“Really?” he asked, half amused. “It seems you do require some assistance.”

“I can-OW!” he growled. Otabek’s eyes went right to the cause of his distress. His ankle had gotten stuck in the trap. But it wasn’t made of the regular rope and twine. No, it was made out of iron. The confusion was apparent on Otabek’s face. Why would anyone need an iron trap to capture an animal?

He thought back to the legends and remembered that fairies were repelled by iron. It weakened them and burned through their skin. Or at least, they had been before man had systematically eradicated them. Or so Otabek and everyone else believed.

“You’re not getting out of this one. It seems this trap was laid specifically for a fairy,” he went on, ignoring the protests.

“Typical,” was the answer the fairy mumbled out.

Otabek had been taught a certain skill when he was younger. He could pick any lock and get his way out of any trap. Why? Because his father had taught him how. It was seen as a lowly thing, dishonorable even. But it had come in handy more times than not. Even the king had learned to appreciate it.

This trap was particularly tricky but Otabek knew he had to make haste. He could hear the young fairy hissing and groaning in pain. It was like fire licking at his ankles. Otabek found himself flinching at the very thought of the pain he was in. How cruel.

He was able to spring the trap effectively but now there was another problem. The young fairy couldn’t walk. He didn’t heal automatically like the legends had said.

“You’re hurt,” Otabek commented, inspecting the wound. And he noted that there was more upon further inspection. There were scratches all over his legs and his clothes were tattered. His lip had a cut on it. What had this boy endured?

“Yeah, no shit,” he answered crudely. “Shit! I can’t get away at this rate!”

“Where are you from? I’ll take you back there immediately,” he offered, standing back up.

The fairy laughed humorlessly, “Why would I tell you that? For all I know, you’d take me right back that village that worked me like a dog.”

Otabek was even more confused. What village? There was no village or town out here. Had he missed something? And wait? They harbored a fairy?

“What village? And you’re a fairy…how is that even possible?” he found himself saying, stupidly. Was there more to this than he realized?

“Well aren’t you an observant one,” he sneered. “And a village on the edge of the forest, how the fuck do you not know?! You’re a knight!”

Otabek’s frown didn’t leave his face, “I only patrol the forest, not villages. There aren’t any villages for miles. So how did you get all the way out here?”

“Again, why the hell should I tell you, human?” he was trying to crawl away but the pain in his leg was preventing him from doing so.

“It’s Otabek, not human,” he responded, thinking it was the best time for an introduction. “And listen fairy, if you don’t want my help fine. But good luck getting away. This wood is known for bandits and murderers. So unless you want to be captured again…”

This made the fairy stop and stare, “Captured?” His voice was dripping with horror. His eyes were wide but there was something about them. Something…soldier-like.

Otabek nodded, “I’m a knight. Fairy or not, it’s my job to protect those who cannot protect themselves. And before you argue, might I remind you that you can’t even walk in your current state.”

The fairy opened and closed his mouth again. He flinched at the sight of his ankle. He was out of options. He didn’t trust a dirty human, but if he had to put his faith in one for the time being. Looks like it had come to this. Of all the rotten luck.

“Yuri,” was the fairy’s answer.

“Yuri?” Otabek repeated.

“That’s my name,” he said.

“Alright, Yuri,” the name sounded nice. It was almost fitting. “I won’t take you back to the village. I’ll take you back to your family.”

Yuri’s eyes were downcast at that point, “What family? My mother sold me to keep our existence a secret. Last I heard, she had been captured by the knights and tortured to death. My grandpa tried to get me back, but he was banished across the Great River. He was a healer. I wanted to be just like him.”

Otabek felt a twinge of guilt then and there. What for, he wasn’t actually sure. But it had been his people to torture this fairy child and shackle him down as if he were a lowly animal.

“I promise. I’ll get you back to your grandpa. The Great River is a three day’s ride from here, but I’ll get you there, I promise. It’s my oath as a knight,” he swore.

Yuri squinted his eyes and held out his hand. Otabek grabbed it and he saw a pale yellow glow coming from his hands a few seconds later, prompting him to withdraw.

“A precautionary measure. This is so I know that you’ll have to make good on your promise,” he answered before Otabek even asked. “If you should break it, well…” and Yuri smirked then, “You don’t really want to know.”

Otabek stood aghast at that. He was still as it processed, the meaning behind the fairy’s words sunk in, “Y-you… _cursed_ me?!”

“It’s only a curse if you break your oath. Think of it more as a contract,” he smirked, mockingly.

First rule of dealing with fairies: Never shake their hand after promising them things.

* * *

 

Yuri thought he was going to be sick. He preferred walking or running to riding a horse because of the motion of it all. It seemed that Otabek had gotten the message but had said that they were still a mile out from their stop point for the night.

“Can’t you teach this thing to not make you sick?” he complained.

“He treats me just fine. You’d be the first I’ve ever met to actually say that horses make you sick,” he felt Otabek shrug behind him.

“Then you obviously don’t know many people,” he mumbled. Damn, he was regretting making this deal in the first place. What had possessed him to make a deal like this? Right, Otabek had promised to take him back to his grandfather. But he had to be absolutely sure. He’d been used to being betrayed.

“Here we are,” he said after a while. They were at a rather pretty clearing with a stream running through. This was convenient. He’d never seen anything like it out here in this otherwise creepy forest.

“Hmph,” was all Yuri said as he waited for Otabek to lift him off the horse and help him to a nearby tree.

“You’re lighter than you actually look. When was the last time you were given anything to eat?” Otabek asked. It wasn’t concern, just curiosity.

Yuri shrugged, “Dunno. What day is it again?”

Otabek found himself cursing as he retrieved something from his satchel. This kid really didn’t know how to take care of himself. No wonder he’d gotten himself caught in a trap. He wasn’t careful and he didn’t bother surveying his immediate surroundings.

“Here,” he said, offering him some dried fruit and meat.

Yuri crinkled his nose at the sight, “What unholy abomination from hell is that?”

“Food, does it matter? Just eat it,” Otabek’s mild irritation was starting to bubble to the surface. Yuri found himself enjoying it. But he was more curious as to why this man, whom he had been giving nothing but crap to since they’d met, wasn’t even shouting at him. He was completely calm.

“You’re not like the other knights,” he observed.

Otabek didn’t turn as he answered, “Oh? And what are they like?”

Yuri took a bite of the dried meat. Salty but not awful.

“They’re a bunch of bullies, although recently…” he stopped himself from saying anymore.

Otabek could detect the sudden shift in the fairy’s demeanor, “What’s been happening recently?”

Yuri shook his head, “It’s nothing…”

Otabek huffed, “Listen. If they’re not doing their job or terrorizing citizens, I need to know. It needs to get back to the king. We can’t have a bunch of ruffians being the protectors of the kingdom.”

At this Yuri just laughed, “Then you need to replace your whole order. And if you really want to know, they would get drunk and grab at my clothes and hair. They’d say I was a pretty fairy and what they wouldn’t do to have a chance to…”

He cut himself off there. The memory and words to vile to repeat. He was only a boy of 15 and those men were as old as 30. So much of being protectors of the kingdom. They just wanted to bed anything pretty and bring home the glory.

But Otabek wasn’t like that.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Otabek say. “That’s truly dishonorable. I promise that you won’t get any of that from me.”

Yuri shook his head, “Stop making promises. The fact that you haven’t already tried to grab me and have been nothing but cordial proves that to me.”

Otabek shrugged, “I mean it. Whether man, woman, child, or fairy…”

“Stop talking…” Yuri whispered. He hated how this knight was making him feel at this very moment. Yuri hated humans. They had enslaved and abused him since he was a child. They’d made him do all the work that they didn’t want to. They’d publically humiliated him. The last straw came when they’d tried to ship him off to a brothel at the capital. That’s why he ran away. From that day on he pledged that he’d hate all humans. That they were all scum. But this one…

This one was making him break that pledge. And that was unforgiveable.

* * *

 

Yuri was miserable for the second day and night. He was quiet, there were no jabs, he was just silent. At first Otabek thought it was the horse, but it wasn’t. He just looked like he was battling something.

There had been several things on his mind. He wasn’t willing to share them with Otabek but there were many things that had plagued his mind. The possibility of being found was always there. If he went back, he shuddered at the thought.

It didn’t help that the nightmares returned to him that night either. He closed his eyes and he saw it all so vividly again. Only this time it was different. This time it was showing him his fate had he not have escaped. That’s how fairy nightmares worked. They don’t feed on your fears. They feed on all the horrible alternative paths that your life could have taken.

And he must’ve been screaming because he felt himself being shaken.

“No, no stop!” he was shrieking.

“Yuri…YURI! Wake up, WAKE UP!” the voice growled. Yuri wasn’t waking up and it was starting to scare him. He was shaking violently and he was continuing to yell.

Suddenly Yuri’s eyes opened wide. He was shaking, he was shaking so bad. His body was on fire as well. Otabek didn’t know what came over him as he embraced him, squeezing him tight. It felt ridiculous, but he felt strangely attached to this fairy already.

Yuri, on the other hand, was dazed. He had just woken up; the shock of the nightmare hadn’t yet worn off. Where was he again? Why was Otabek hugging him?

“What are you doing?” he whimpered weakly.

“I-I was scared,” Otabek whispered, not once loosening his grip.

“It was just a nightmare…” he sniffled. It had been more than that. It felt like it was actually happening. And Otabek had saved him from it. Like a true knight.

And Yuri’s impulses led him to return the embrace.

“Thank you,” he said, shakily.

But the pledge…why was one human that he barely knew have the power to shake his resolve that much?

“What was that?” Otabek’s voice was equally as shaky.

“Nightmare,” he mumbled, not wanting to elaborate further.

Otabek got the message but held the fairy tighter, “It’s okay. You’re safe now. No one’s going to hurt you. I promise.”

Yuri replied by sniffling. It wasn’t the nightmare anymore. It was Otabek…

* * *

 

“So what are you going to do afterwards?” Yuri asked on the final day just a little way off from the river.

Otabek shrugged, puzzled at why the fairy was curious, “Going back to what I always do, patrolling the forest.”

“Sounds boring…and lonely,” the last part spilled out on accident.

“I prefer solitude…usually,” was the knight’s response.

“Usually?” Yuri’s brows came together. “Don’t you have a family or something?”

“I do. But they’re constantly nagging me to get a wife and settle down. That’s just not for me though. And I’d prefer to take my time,” he answered, not once looking at Yuri.

There was a sensation in Yuri’s chest then. He didn’t know what exactly it was, but he felt something.

“I assume you haven’t found anyone then,” he pressed on.

Otabek hummed, “There may be someone. But it’s a stretch that this particular person would choose me.”

“Why? You’re the most tolerable human I’ve ever met. She’d have to be an idiot not to pick you over anyone else,” he said, something brewing in his voice.

Otabek chuckled, “Well, you should meet more humans and…” he paused for a second wondering if he should reveal this next part. “I never said they were a she.”

This made Yuri stop, he peered over his shoulder.

“Well then they’re an idiot human,” he corrected. It was safer to say because surely it had to be a human.

“I never said they were human either,” Otabek whispered in his ear then. It was a dead giveaway, he hoped.

Yuri’s breathing stopped altogether when the words began registering. He was about to open his mouth when he heard something whoosh through the air. It happened all too fast. Otabek’s handsome, stoic features contorted in pain as Yuri looked down to see the dark red blood spilling out of his armor. Yuri was about to scream when ropes started dropping down from the trees. A group of men sliding down them and surrounding them.

They were all smiling evilly as they surrounded them.

“Aye, here’s that pretty fairy,” one chuckled trying to make a grab for his leg. Yuri kicked him before he even dared.

“Why you!” he hissed about to draw out his sword before one of them stopped him.

“A feisty one at that. He’ll go for a handsome price,” another one said. “Stay still. We don’t want to hurt such precious merchandise.”

“Yuri,” he heard Otabek whisper weakly. He was losing blood and consciousness fast. “Yuri…”

Whatever Yuri did next was completely out of impulse. He’d never ridden a horse on his own before but somehow he snapped the reins and the horse bolted off into the forest once more. With one hand he held the reins, with the other he secured Otabek’s arms around him so that he wouldn’t fall.

“Yuri, go on without me. I’ll just slow you down…they can’t get to you once you get to the river,” Otabek said softly, with almost every ounce of strength he had left.

Yuri gritted his teeth as he fought back the tears, “Shut up and save your strength. You promised to get me back to my grandpa and you’re going to stick to that promise, you bastard!”

Otabek was about to protest when Yuri said, “There’s the river. Hold on!”

The current of the water was dangerously strong. It was going to be suicide if they went through it. Yuri cursed his luck. Yuri had been born with powers but he had never learned how to use them. The only thing he’d managed to learn was how to tether someone to a deal. The tears started falling as he hollered. He’d let himself down. And most of all, he’d failed to save Otabek. He could feel his life draining and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

And it was as if fate was listening to his cries that a massive tree fell then and there, across the river. This part of the river was narrow so it was just enough for the tree to reach the other end. Yuri was about to gape at it all but he heard the voices of the men coming nearer and nearer. Damn, they didn’t let up, did they?

It didn’t matter as he snapped the reins again. The horse was at first reluctant but Yuri was forcefull and it began running across the massive tree trunk. From the corner of his eye, he could see men chasing right after him. He wasn’t sure how he did what he did next, but it happened. The tree caught on fire, providing a barrier between him and the bandits. He smirked.

The horse jumped to the other side of the bank. Yuri stopped to turn around as the leader shouted and threatened, “We’ll find you fairy! We’ve seen you and you won’t be safe! If that traitor of a knight lives to see another day, we’ll kill him too!

Yuri was about to holler back but then he remembered Otabek on his back. He was unconscious. Yuri could feel his life force still there, but it was draining fast.

He continued to ride into the forest, he could sense something. Other beings just like him. Was he imagining it? He didn’t have time to be confused or puzzled. Otabek was dying. He couldn’t die on him. He would be damned if he died on him…

* * *

 

Sure enough there was a village ahead. Yuri approached it cautiously although his senses were going vastly out of control. This wasn’t a human village; he was sure of that. But would they allow him in? He had a human with him. Fairies didn’t trust humans. It was understandable why, but Otabek wasn’t like any of those others.

He rode into the village without a single thought. The horse was tired; Yuri could feel that too. But it pushed on for this final stretch as if it sensed its rider’s distressed. Or maybe it was Otabek. It didn’t matter. The horse pulled through.

All eyes were on him as he rode in. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Some puzzled, others were afraid.

“Who’s that? Is that a human he brought with him?” a frantic voice hissed.

Yuri gulped, “Please. I need to know if my grandfather is here.”

No one answered him and he found himself growing more and more desperate. “Please. I need to know where he is. Plisetsky…”

“Wait…is that Kolya’s grandson?” someone asked. It lit the hope within Yuri up again.

“Yes! Is he here?” he asked.

No one said anything and Yuri was about to ask one more time before…

“Yurachka?” a quiet, gentle voice called out this time. Yuri’s heart hammered as he recognized it. He turned to see an elderly man walk towards him, tears forming in his eyes.

“Grandpa,” he whispered. If he could walk, he would’ve gotten off to embrace him. But he could have a heartfelt conversation later…right now. “I need your help…Otabek…”

He motioned towards the young man behind him. The buzz of chatter began. He looked to his grandpa desperately who had shed the tears but looked uncertain about helping Otabek.

“Please grandpa…he’s the one who got me here…you have to…” he hated how desperate he sounded. What a mess. This wasn’t how he’d pictured their reunion.

All his grandfather did was nod his head…

* * *

 

His grandfather wouldn’t let him into the room. He had healed Yuri’s leg so he had been able to walk again. He felt completely and utterly helpless. This is what happened when you got involved with humans. No matter how kind or pure of heart they were, they always managed to screw you over in the end. And Yuri felt completely screwed over. By Otabek, by fate, by his heart, and by himself.

He heard the door open and he saw his grandfather exiting. He looked completely exhausted.

“Grandpa, how is he?” he asked, deciding not to beat around the bush.

Kolya only shook his head, “I’ve done all that I can do. You got him here barely alive. The arrow missed his heart by a hair’s width. He’s lucky in that regard.”

Yuri’s spirit deflated. He knew what it meant when anyone said that they’ve done all that they can do. At that point, it was up to fate. He just hoped it was kinder to Otabek. He’d done nothing wrong. He didn’t deserve to die like this.

“Come sit with me, Yurachka,” his grandfather’s voice cut him out of his thoughts.

He sat, with a blanket wrapped around him. His grandfather had made his special tea. Yuri had missed it so much. But he didn’t find himself enjoying it too much. His thoughts wandered to the man in the other room.

“I missed you. I really did,” Yuri finally said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

“And so have I. I thought about you every day. I wanted to save you, I truly did. But if I dared step across the river…they would have killed you. I couldn’t…” the old man hung his head in shame.

“Don’t. You thought about me. I knew you would have come for me if you could have,” he whispered. He was being honest. The bitterness was in large part held towards the humans. How he hated them.

A long period of silence lapsed before Kolya broke the silence.

“This young man is special to you,” it wasn’t a question. He was looking him right in the eye as he said it.

“He kept his promise to me,” Yuri stated simply. But the two of them knew it wasn’t that. It was so much more than that.

Only his grandfather brought it up to the surface.

“You love him,” he observed.

Yuri nearly choked on his tea at the words. Love? For a human? The feeling was bubbling up inside of his chest, but he tried to contain it. He tried so desperately hard.

“I don’t know him,” he stated.

“What of it? Falling in love is not simply just about loving the things that you know about someone. It’s also falling in love with every new thing you learn about them,” his grandfather explained softly.

“He’s a human,” he tried once more. Until now, he wouldn’t have thought it sounded weak. He knew now that it was. He was coming up with a million different ways to contain his feelings.

“Yura…I don’t have to explain to you what you’re doing,” his grandfather’s voice was gentle but stern. Another cheek slid down his face.

“I can’t grandpa! He’s human. I’m a fairy. He’s already seen as a traitor for helping me. I can’t…” he trailed off.

His grandfather only smiled, “Another mark of love. You’re thinking of him more than yourself…”

“Grandpa…” he sounded so weak now. He was struggling to keep the feelings from leaking through. But he was losing. He was losing badly.

“Tell him Yurachka. If he dies without you letting him hear your feelings…it’ll be a long, sad eternity,” his voice was dripping with sorrow. Unspoke regrets hung on every word. Yuri wouldn’t ask.

Yuri looked to the fire. Tears were flowing freely down his now expressionless face…

* * *

 

Yuri sunk down on the chair next to Otabek’s bedside. It was late now, the night was still. The village had turned in, as did his grandfather. But Yuri couldn’t sleep. How could he?

“Otabek…Beka…” he whispered, his tears falling. His grandfather’s words echoed in his mind. Yuri had given up on fighting his feelings. This had happened, it happened for a reason. He was always meant to be in that forest. He was always meant to meet Otabek. He was meant to fall in love with him.

“I don’t know if you’ll ever hear this. If you leave me now, I can at least be at peace hoping that you can hear every word I’m about to say,” he paused, thinking of the right words to describe what he was feeling.

“I’m glad I met you. I’m glad I fell into that trap. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have gotten to meet you. You were the human that was meant to prove me wrong. I don’t know how many more, but they can’t all be that bad. But you’re the best out of all of them. You’re the best of all beings to me. You risked your life and your loyalty to your kingdom to save a fairy who’d been nothing but rude to you.”

He paused right there. He needed to prepare himself.

“You said you’d found someone. And that someone was me, wasn’t it? Beka, if you wake up, I want you to know that my answer is yes. It’ll always be yes. Just wake up and I’m yours forever. And even if you don’t, I swear I won’t belong to anyone else. That’s my promise to you. I pledge myself to you. This is one oath eternity can’t break. I…I love you…”

The words burst through his lips. But it sounded so natural, saying it to Otabek. But Otabek had to wake up. He just did. He pledged himself to him.

A lone tear slid down Yuri’s face as he leaned in to kiss his forehead. The tear met his skin at the same time as his lips.

Yuri’s eyes widened as he heard a soft gasp. He looked down to see Otabek’s eyes flutter open, desperately trying to find his breath. Yuri would’ve cried with joy if he hadn’t been so shocked.

Otabek’s eyes then met his own…

“Yuri…what are you…where am I?” he asked, feeling completely disoriented.

“At my grandpa’s. You were close to death…” was the soft answer. “That’s all you need to know.”

“We’re here?” Otabek whispered, the implication of what that meant sinking in. His heart felt heavy. He had done his duty. But that meant that…he’d have to leave as soon as he left.

“Okay, Yuri. I’ll leave as soon as I regain my strength,” the sorrow was unmistakable. Yuri’s brows came together in a scowl, his tears falling more.

“You idiot, you’re not leaving. Not without me,” he growled.

Even in the dim light of the moon, Yuri could see the bewilderment on Otabek’s face clearly. Yuri wiped his tears with sleeve as he sniffled.

“Now I have to say it again! It took you nearly dying for me to admit it and now you’re going to leave again? What the hell!” Yuri didn’t care how confused Otabek looked right now.

“What are you talking about-” Otabek began to ask only to be cut off by the raging fairy.

“YES! You said back in the forest that you’d found someone you wanted to settle down with and you meant me! And my answer is yes! It’ll always be yes! Don’t you dare think about going anywhere without me! I’m yours! So take me! I love you!” Yuri’s voice went up with every word. Otabek’s eyes widened as he stared at the distressed fairy.

His heart was racing but the words sunk in. A smile began to tug at his lips and he reached to stroke Yuri’s cheek, wiping away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

“I love you too,” he finally whispered.

Everything was a blur then. Yuri wrapped his arm around Otabek’s neck as their mouths came together. The kiss wasn’t soft or sweet. It was passionate and desperate; tears were spilling from both of their eyes. Yuri shifted so that he was sitting in Otabek’s lap, careful not to hurt him. Otabek just as desperately wrapped his arms around his petite waist.

They broke apart, but their hands stayed firmly where they were.

“Now what?” Otabek asked. The question was genuine.

Yuri swallowed, “Give me your hand.”

Otabek didn’t think twice as his fingers intertwined with Yuri’s. He saw the familiar light but this time it came in the form of an intricate pattern, like a several ropes being knotted together in delicate patterns. Otabek’s breathing hitched as he realized what this was.

“With the moon as my witness,” Yuri’s voice was shaky, “I bind myself to you. In this life, the next, and for eternity. I am yours.”

Otabek bit his lip, closing his eyes shut. This is how fairies married. Sort of. But it was close enough. So he repeated the words.

“With the moon as my witness, I bind myself to you. In this life, the next, and for eternity. I am yours.”

Tears fell as their lips met once more, this time sweetly. They took their time. There was no rush anymore. They would be okay. They would fight on together from now on.

“I love you,” Otabek said, against his lips.

“And I love you. Always,” Yuri replied back.

And more than just words, there were promises in the words. Promises that no one could ever make them break…

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for Otayuri Week guys! It's been amazing doing all of these. And tbh, I'm wiped out. But really, I saved the best for last I guess. I really want to thank everyone who read these. You guys are awesome. But! I'll be back in a couple of weeks because I vowed to write some new stuff and the comments have restored by motivation to write. Thanks so much guys! I love you! 
> 
> Again, this'll be posted to my Tumblr, same name as here!


End file.
